greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Welcome! Hi Rod12 -- we are excited to have Green Arrow as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Mainpage Hey mate u need to go here and change it to Green Arrow Wiki cos the Green Arrow page should be the character not the homepage. I can't do it as I'm not an admin. Doomlurker 20:40, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow page The Green Arrow page is actually only about Oliver Queen. The Connor Hawke section has a link that will lead to his page. I have sorted this out. Doomlurker 19:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) hi real nice, i like it. Images I fitted the issue cover on the Green Arrow page also if u go here Image:Wiki wide.png (type it in search) you can upload a new image. When I have time i will make some villain pages and stuff. Doomlurker 14:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) the image is too big (there is a size limit) Doomlurker 10:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) mate where has the logo gone? its gone completely. Doomlurker 00:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Template Guy Yeah I dont mind bein the template guy i just made Template: Infobox Cast and Template:Real world for ya. Obviously i will help with articles too but u want a template and i'll try and make it. Doomlurker 00:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Olly Queen Yeah we should probably make Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and make Green Arrow about Green Arrow's history ratha than a specific archer. Doomlurker 18:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start on this wiki! I recreated your logo in the narrow format needed by the New skin layout and re-uploaded it. I hope that was ok. It looks like you've got a lot of help already :), but if you have questions or I can help you set something up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :ps. Have you looked at some of the other color-schemes for the skin? You can see them in "My Preferences" under "More". I think Monaco-jade would look fantastic for this wiki :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Templates and Green Arrow page Firstly i think the Green Arrow page should have the same title we just need to change it so it is less Olly Queen based. As for the templates what do you want them to include? same as the batman director and movie templates? Doomlurker 17:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I've made Template:Infobox Director, Template:Infobox Producer, Template:Infobox Writer, Template:Infobox Film and Template:Infobox TV Show. You happy with the colours? Cos i've changed em on Batman to suit the character more. Take a look at this and tell me if there is a better colour you'd like for the templates. Doomlurker 19:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Link template for editing page It is a good idea but i havent worked out how to do it yet, i will try to find out. Doomlurker 00:32, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I can't do it, it has to be the admin but you edit Mediawiki:Newarticletext and make Template:Newpage Villain etc... which i will make then give you the code to add to the media wiki page. Doomlurker 00:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I found out how to do it go to Mediawiki: Newarticletext and add this below the text. PS.. Mate copy that code and add it underneath the text on that page Doomlurker 21:05, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Okay press edit on this page and copy the code before it was no wiki format try it now. As for Green Lantern the admin hasnt been on for a wile and neitha has the flash admin. Doomlurker 21:20, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Try creating a new page then see if the buttons work. Other wise im not sure. Doomlurker 21:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) New Links Ok add this before the |} on Mediawiki:newarticletext remember click edit then copy it |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Director}} Director |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Producer}} Producer |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Writer}} Writer Doomlurker 20:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Super Max Are you calling the page Super Max or Green Arrow (film) (the second which i added to the disambig page) cos they renamed it. You could redirect Super Max to it i spose. Doomlurker 21:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow movie image: I dont think there is an image available. Templates: ive done the TV show 1 and its linked, villain is the same as character, will do the director, producer etc when i have time, David S Goyer just put 1 for now as they are basically the same but his main role (when the film is made) should be the one we use. New Templates: it will be Template: Infobox Object which will cover weapons and gadgets. Will make movie/tv show character and location templates. Doomlurker 19:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Stuff Made a staff page on Batman. I personally am keeping it as Batman Wiki. But you can do whatever. Pages are fine you just need to categorise them. I've found that 250px is a good size for images in infoboxes. Erm GL and tF haven't said anything to me eitha about my or your wiki. Doomlurker 22:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Template: What should i include in the template? Character name real name Media actor what else? Doomlurker 23:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Media Character - Media is what show/film the character appeared in. The other things should be part of the article. Doomlurker 01:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Media_Character}} Media Character What should i include in the objects? Object name Type Used by what else? Doomlurker 17:09, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Try adding the code again to the edit template. Erm sorry bout not makin the object template yet and i will make the team one soon. Doomlurker 19:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Try the Media Character button now it should work. I have created the Template:Infobox Object. Here is the code for it, for the newarticletext page. |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Object}} Object Will make the location template soon. Doomlurker 22:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Location is complete. Template:Infobox Location. |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Location}} Location Will be making the next one soon. Erm and another thing what do you want included on the team template? You didnt actually tell me. Doomlurker 21:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Team Template Add this and maybe move some of the other buttons to this section. This is what the pages will come out like:Template:Newpage Team Doomlurker 22:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Actually it looks fine as it is so dont worry about it. Doomlurker 23:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Smallville cast Not a problem bout makin the pages. The upload was working fine for me. Yeah we could set up a featured article on the home page when the wanted articles are done. Doomlurker 01:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Smallville Characters Sure I'll make the rest of the pages and will adopt the flash if it goes up for adoption, i think it would make sense for you to adopt the other cos of all the teaming up the characters did in the comics. Also i have created an Aquaman wiki but it will probably grow slowly. I'll add it to the home page but its not much to look at yet. From next saturday i wont be online for a week because i am away so can you just keep an eye on batman and aquaman for me? and keep checking the flash and greenlantern site to see if they go for adoption. Doomlurker 20:55, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I'll be on till the 18th and yeah i think Aquaman does deserve a wiki. Our little justice league network is growing! cheers for your dedication and this site is looking excellent! The adoption process is basically you go on a wikia staff talk page and say you want to adopt it, they reply and give you admin rights. Doomlurker 21:23, 13 July 2008 (UTC) the aquaman homepage is like that on mine aswell and i dunno why, ive asked a wikia staff to sort it. Doomlurker 08:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Adopting and Aquaman I asked a staff member called Angela when adopting Batman. I am slowly adding templates to Aquaman, the buttons will be on the edit page so just use them. Doomlurker 18:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC)